Race Cars and Romance
by SeptemberMistAngel
Summary: The 2nd WGP has arrived. Lightning McQueen has been asked to attend. A few days before the first race, Raoule Çaroule is hurt, and there's an empty position. Enter stunning Audrea Berkeley, who has more than one racer drooling. All except Francesco. He has his eyes set on Sally. And after he discovers her secret, he knows it's the perfect way to cause strife between her and McQueen
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Time! :D**

**Its finally here, all my not so patient deviantART watchers who've been pestering for weeks! (Just kiddin, y'all weren't bugging me). **

**This story is co-written with the wonderful Matt3985. ^^**

**Cover art for this story was done by RoxasxDraco (Naty!), and can be found on dA. :)**

**And an awesomely epic trailer vid can be found on YouTube, created by Destiny (I can't remember the rest of your username numbers... Meh, it's still early morning. Gimme a break). **

**Im currently looking for an illustrator for the rest of the story (I'd LOVE to have a pice of art for each chapter, or maybe every other chapter). If You're interested, just note me on deviantART. MereMcQueen314, same as here, or you can note Matt3985 and he'll refer you to me. ^^**

**(I'm getting to the story, I just gotta list all this other stuff first. :P)**

**Okay, just to clarify something, this story is not the sequel to mine and Matt's other story, On The Road To Love, but it is set afterwards. **

**In fact this story is set after the sequel to On The Road To Love. Just lettin y'all know so there's no confusion. ;) **

**And the disclaimer! Pixar/Disney owns all recognizable characters, no copyright intended, etc etc etc, and Matt and I own any UNrecognizable characters. :)**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**RACE CARS AND ROMANCE~**

* * *

Race Cars And Romance~ Chapter 1

Lightning McQueen watched the rain pour steadily outside the Cozy Cone office. It was a quiet afternoon, just a few days since he had returned to Radiator Springs after the long racing season.

For the first time since they'd met, Mater was not there to greet Lightning when he returned, for Mater was spending a few weeks in London with Holley and Finn. Mater had gone specifically to meet Holley's parents. The tow truck and the British spy had gotten engaged four weeks before, and would be married at the end of the summer. Lightning was to be Mater's best man, with Sally as Holley's maid of honor. They wouldn't have it any other way.

A clap of thunder brought Lightning out of his thoughts. He reversed and saw Sally still doing paperwork at her desk. "How is it possible you still have paperwork, Sal?"

She didn't look up. "Well as long as there are customers, there'll be paperwork... But I'm almost done."

Lightning drove up beside her and nuzzled her fender. "Want to go have dinner at the Wheel Well?"

Sally smiled. "It will be strange without Mater here to spy on us, tag along, tease us, and pretend to work there just so he can spend time with us."

"Oh, it might be a nice change though." He replied.

Sally nodded and looked back at her work, then sighed a little. "A... A letter came for you this afternoon." She said, passing him an envelope.

Lightning noticed a change in her voice, something that almost resembled a sadness. He wondered what could be in the letter.

Hastily he ripped it open, then read its contents.

_Lightning McQueen, 5/11/12_

_The second running of the World Grand Prix is to be held in two weeks, on June 1st. There will be four races spanning a timeframe of two weeks. _

_The location of the first race is to be in Madrid, Spain._

_The second race will be held in Paris, France._

_The third in Brasilia, Brazil._

_And the final race will be held in Radiator Springs, USA._

_We have invited the world's greatest and fastest race cars, those among the list being world renowned F1, Francesco Bernoulli, French rally car Raoule Çaroule, and Brazilian wonder, Carla Veloso. _

_It would be an honor to have your name added to the list. _

_All expenses are paid for, should you accept our invitation, and also, should you accept, please arrive at the WGP headquarters one week prior to meet your fellow racers._

_Please RSVP by 5/25/12._

_Sincerely, _

_The Board of World Grand Prix Officials._

Lightning grinned as he read the letter. This was going to be great!

He looked up at Sally and was surprised to see that she didn't share his excitement. In fact, she looked upset. "What's wrong, Sally?" He asked, concerned.

"It's the invitation, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Sally sighed and looked away. "You'll be gone for three whole weeks, Lightning..."

Lightning held her tire. "Sal, I know, and I hate to leave you, but... This is an amazing opportunity."

She looked up into his blue eyes. "But you just got back. Lightning, we hardly ever get to spend any time together for more than a few days anymore."

Lightning couldn't argue with her about that, for it was the truth. Only in winter months when racing season was out, before it began again in February, and during the summer break, did he and Sally get to spend some actual time together.

"But this doesn't start for another week, honey." Lightning reminded her. "And we can spend plenty of time together until then."

Sally sighed sadly, looking out at the rain again, and she gently leaned against him. He smiled. "Besides, I don't know if I'm going to accept the invitation yet. I still have a week to decide."

"Okay." She replied quietly.

Lightning sighed, wishing Doc was there. He could use some advice...

These past few weeks, Sally had seemed a bit distant. In email, over the phone, and now even in person. Lightning had talked to Flo about it, but if Flo knew anything, she wasn't letting on.

Lightning wondered if he even SHOULD accept the invitation. Perhaps it would be better if he stayed with Sally. The last thing he wanted to do was lose her again...

"Sal, I'll be back in a little while." He said. "I've got something l have to do. I'll be back in an hour, and we'll go to dinner, okay?''

"Alright." Sally replied, still looking out the window.

After Lightning left, Sally became lost in her thoughts.

It was hard spending so much time without Lightning. Sally wanted to go with him, but she just couldn't leave with all the business at the Wheel Well and the Cozy Cone. She was just too busy.

The supermarket and Internet tabloids didn't help.

'Lightning cheating on Sally? Witnesses claim to have seen him with ANOTHER girl.'

'Is McQueen having an affair? This photo of an autographing for a fangirl speaks clearly.'

'Is this 4 time piston cup winner losing at... His relationships?'

Sally knew that Lightning was faithful to her... She trusted him. But at times she wondered about their relationship.

A year ago, they had been engaged.

Engaged with plans for a wedding sometime in the next 12 months. And then it happened.

They had gotten into a huge fight.

Lightning hadn't been completely honest with Sally about a few things, and she hadn't with him either. Also, him being away for races, and her always too busy was wearing them both thin.

The fight had begun with an argument over something small, and it ended with tears, slammed doors, raised voices, and an engagement ring laying on the floor.

Lightning left for the piston cup championship the next morning, and they didn't talk to each other again for weeks.

In fact, the next time they saw each other again was when they both had to rush to the hospital where Doc was dying.

Sally remembered that day with a sigh.

Doc had had an engine attack.

Lightning and Sally had arrived soon after the ambulance had.

While the doctors were trying to stabilize him, Lightning and Sally sat parked across from each other in the waiting room.

There was a long, tense silence, and they avoided each other's eyes.

Finally the door opened and a doctor appeared. "You can go see him... But... I don't think he has long."

They drove past the young doctor and entered the room. Doc, hooked up to monitors, wires, and a ventilator, looked up at the two of them.

Sally still remembered his words.

"Well, whaddya know..." He said hoarsely. "The two who swore never to speak to each other again." Doc smiled. "Life's too short for that kind of thing. Now I never would have admitted it, but you two are perfect for each other... Cause you're both short-tempered, stubborn idiots." He sighed and looked back at the two of them. "You two don't let this completely tear you apart. Alright? Kiss and make up. That's better than going through life full of pain and regret."

Doc spoke from experience. What Lightning and Sally were going through now was very similar to what he'd gone through with his girlfriend many, many years ago.

Doc passed away that night. And Lightning and Sally, after receiving the news of his death, finally made up.

And a few months after Doc's passing, they had gotten back together.

Sally looked again out the window at the rain. It had begun to let up.

At times she wondered though if if Lightning loved her... Or if he only kept her around to look good for the media. To have someone to tell the press, 'This is my girlfriend'.

Sally tried to brush thoughts like that away, but they still lingered in the back of her mind.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the bells on the office door jingling as it was opened.

"Hi, Sally." Meredith greeted her as she drove in.

"Hello." Sally replied, "What brings you here?"

Meredith smiled. "Oh... Nothing." She sighed happily and Sally could tell the lavender car was bubbling with excitement.

"Alright you, what's got you so smiley and happy?" Sally asked her.

Meredith shook her hood. "Not telling. Its a surprise."

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Sally grinned.

"Nope. You'll find out later when Matt and I tell everyone." Meredith replied with a self satisfied smile. "Oh, I was going to ask you, how are you and Lightning doing? I passed him on the way here and he looked really happy."

"He got invited to join the second World Grand Prix." She answered.

"Wow, that's great!" Meredith exclaimed. "Is he going to accept?"

"Probably." Sally replied.

"And are you... Going with him?" Meredith asked hopefully.

Sally sighed and looked away. "I don't know... Maybe if I wasn't so busy."

Meredith smiled at her best friend. "You know, Sally... I could take over at the hotels for you... That way you could go."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Sally replied. "You're already working too hard at the clinic as it is."

Meredith couldn't exactly argue on that point... When Doc died, it had fallen on her to run the clinic. He had trained her in medical, and without anyone really saying, she was pretty much the town doctor now. She worked at the clinic every day from six am to eleven pm, and she was always on call. And yet somehow, she still managed to find time to spend with Matt and help her friends whenever they needed.

"Well... Maybe... But Sal, you've always been there for me. Let me be here for you." Meredith said.

Sally sighed. Lord, this girl was persuasive. She should have been a lawyer. "We'll see." She replied. "Maybe."

Meredith grinned and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the door flying open and Matt rushing in, stopping beside her with a squeal of brakes. "Did you drive here in the rain?" He asked, taking her tire.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, you could get sick!" Matt cried with concern.

"Matthew, I am perfectly fine." Meredith replied.

"But in your condition-"

"Shhh!" Meredith said, nodding her good towards Sally. She lowered her voice. "You know how fast word spreads in this town?"

Matt pulled Meredith to another part of the room and they argued in whispers for a few minutes.

Sally chuckled and shook her head at the young married couple. They had tied the knot five months before, Doc performing the ceremony. That was the first wedding Radiator Springs had seen since Flo and Ramone's wedding thirty years before.

Everyone had expected Lightning and Sally to be married next, but that didn't work out, and Matt and Meredith had been married. The next expected wedding was to be Mater's and Holley's.

Sally looked back over at the delorean and the lavender car. They were now arguing with silent facial expressions. A glare, a raised eyebrow, a roll of eyes, and finally a facetire. Then they both drove back over to Sally, smiling.

She smiled back. "Condition?" She asked Meredith, referring to Matt's earlier comment.

She rolled her eyes. "He's convinced I'm working too hard and that I'm coming down with something because I've had a cough the last few days." Meredith replied. "I think he's delusional."

"Well, thank you." Matt said sarcastically to his wife.

"You're welcome." She genuinely replied.

Sally shook her hood. "You two..."

* * *

Later that evening, Lightning returned the Cozy Cone, and then he and Sally began the drive up the mountain towards the Wheel Well.

They started at a slow speed, but then Lightning sped up a little, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

It was on.

...

"Ha! And she does it again, Sally Carrera beats the bumper off of four time Piston Cup winner, Lightning McQueen!" Sally exclaimed as they reached the restaurant.

Lightning was panting for breath as he rolled over to her. "Geez, Sally... You were an attorney, WHY?" He asked between gulps of air. "You should've been a racer."

Sally smiled at him and left the question unanswered. They took a table and after ordering drinks, Sally looked over at her boyfriend. "Did I actually win that, or were you just going easy on me?"

Lightning smirked. "You won, but that's alright, I quite enjoyed being in second... It had a nice view."

"Meaning?"

"That tattoo of your's is very... Sexy."

"Lightning, we're in public!"

"So?"

Sally rolled her eyes. Lightning smiled at her. "Hey, Sal?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, I think you should've been a racer." He told her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"You've got the speed, the competitive edge when you want it, and the aerodynamics." Lightning replied.

Sally smiled. "Well... Its too late for anything like that right now."

Lightning nodded and let the subject slide. "So... About the invitation..."

"Lightning, do you want to go?"

He hesitated. "Well... Yeah, but I don't want to leave you."

She reached over and held his tire. "If you want to go... Then go."

"Really, Sally?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She replied.

And so it was settled.

* * *

If you review, you can have virtual cookies. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, so we meet again, my faithful readers and reviewers. **

**Allow me to please remind you that any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to see this story break the record for most reviews on a SalQueen story, the record currently being 309. **

**:D So... *hint hint* Please leave a review. ^^**

**And don't forget to follow me on deviantART. Septembermistangel17, and my co-author Matt3985. **

* * *

Race Cars and Romance~ Chapter 2

* * *

A week later, Lightning was packing his luggage and preparing to leave. He'd already bid goodbye to everyone, except Sally. After placing the last suitcase in the lower compartment of Mack's trailer, he sighed and turned around to go find his girlfriend. And in turning, nearly drove into her. "Whoa!"

"Ahh!" Sally hyperventilated. "I'm sorry!"

"You've gotta be careful! You scared me!"

"I scared myself, scaring you, scaring me."

"Of course I wasn't like 'scared', scared." He clarified.

"No, of course not."

Lightning smiled at her.. "Well.." He paused. "I guess this is goodbye."

She sighed, but tried to smile. "Yeah... I guess so."

Lightning drove forward and embraced (A.N: IDK) her. They stayed parked in silence for a few moments. The sun was just rising over the canyons, and the air still had an early morning chill to it.

Sally blinked back the tears gathering in the corner of her windshield.

"You be careful." She said softly.

Lightning reversed and nodded. "I will." He told her. "And I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said, her voice breaking.

Lightning struggled to hold back tears of his own. "I love you, sweetie." He said, gently taking her tire.

She managed a little smile. "You too." She sighed. "Only three weeks."

"Only three weeks." He repeated. Lightning leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against hers.

For a moment that they both knew couldn't last long enough, there was no one but them with the orange sunrise casting long shadows over the desert.

But as all wonderful things must come to an end, Sally pulled away. She took a deep breath. "Go get em, Stickers."

"I will." He replied. "I'll call you when we get there, okay babe?"

"Alright." She smiled, then watched as he raised the trailer door and he and Mack drove away.

* * *

Sally spent most of the day in her office. There were a surprising amount of new tourists that week. Sally figured it was because they all hoped to see her and Lightning before the races. By that logic, she couldn't imagine the numbers that would be pouring in before Radiator Springs leg of the competition.

Sally looked at the clock. Nearly dinner time. She decided to drive to Flo's. Later she would look back on that decision as one of the best she'd ever made. Surprisingly going to the tiny cafe that night would help her to make another decision that would forever change her life, and Lightning's.

The cafe was crowded, that was obvious to see when she got there. The noise of dishes clattering and clinking, and happy conversation and laughter filled the air. Mia and Tia were helping Flo serve the customers, and Sally saw Fillmore trying to talk a tourist into having some organic fuel. She chuckled and drove into the kitchen, where Flo was.

"Hey, Hon." Flo greeted her. "What can I get ya?"

"Oh, I'll just have my usual." Sally replied. She sighed. "It's so busy tonight."

"Ya got that right." Flo agreed. "But give me busy any day over ghost town that ain't seen a customer in near two years."

"Thats definitely true." Sally said. She glanced out the window and saw Tia flirting with a young male customer... Who appeared to be growing uncomfortable with her... Bestowing of affections.

Flo followed Sally's gaze. "Those girls..." Flo said with disapproval. "They're good help when they'll actually work. Oh! Sal, I'm burning something, would you go stop Tia?"

"Sure." Sally replied with a roll of her eyes. She drove back outside and caught Tia's eye, then gestured for her to come over.

Tia, frustrated at being interrupted, huffed over. "What was that for?" She whined. "He was totally into me!"

"Flo says stop flirting, you're scaring the customers." Sally replied.

"Oh, whatever." Tia snapped. "And who the heck are you to talk? Always hanging on Lightning's tire the way you do."

Sally scoffed. "Um, who am I to talk? His 'girlfriend'."

"You seriously believe that he still likes you?" Tia asked in disbelief. "OMG, you're so naive... Just look at this magazine-" She grabbed an issue of Car Girl from the magazine rack in the kitchen. "See this headline?"

Sally glanced at it. Just another ridiculous tabloid. "Um, news flash, those aren't real. That's just where the paparazzi twisted up the truth."

"But how can you be so blind to the REAL truth, Sally?" Tia giggled.

Sally was quite agitated at this point. "And what would that be?" She asked in a low tone.

Tia came closer and her own voice was practically a whisper. "That racers don't EVER go for the tiny town attorney types. Racers want supermodels. Famous chics. They only want girls who make them look good. And girl, Lightning is slowly coming to realize that." She smirked. "When will you?"

Sally glared at Tia as she drove away. "Hey, ya know, I bet they don't want shallow, bitchy groupies either!"

Tia turned around. "Oh no you didn't!"

The cafe had quieted down as cars were watching the argument.

"Didn't what?" Sally chuckled. "Tell you the truth? You seemed like you were all about the truth two minutes ago."

"Lightning and I are meant for each other!" Tia cried. "It's our destiny!"

"Oh get a life!" Sally shouted. "Geez."

"Okay, Break it up!" The Sheriff said, driving over.

Tia shot one last glare at Sally before driving away.

* * *

"Are you okay, Sally?" Meredith asked as she and the Porsche parked outside the medical clinic.

Sally gave a long sigh. "Probably..."

Meredith giggled. "Serves Tia right what you called her."

"Well... I've wanted to do that for a long time." Sally admitted.

"Damn, we all have." Meredith agreed. "That really knocked her down a few notches." She giggled again. "When she flipped out afterwards, Fillmore and Sarge were trying not to laugh. For that matter, all of us were. Sheriff nearly choked on his doughnuts. Mater would've busted a gut if he were here."

Sally chuckled, then sighed again. A few moments passed silently. "You think she was right though?" Sally asked quietly.

"No." Meredith replied firmly. "Lightning is head over wheels for you. Anyone can see that. The way he looks at you, you can tell he's in love. As for only wanting someone who'll make him look good... I think Lightning sees deeper than that."

Sally nodded, but was not quite thoroughly convinced. She was thinking back on what Tia had said. 'Racers only want supermodels... Famous chics...'

Suddenly Sally gasped.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith..." Sally smiled. "Tia has done something amazing."

She was confused. "Um... What?"

Sally laughed in delight. "Tia's a genius!"

"Um... Are you okay?" Meredith said nervously.

Sally grinned. "She has given me an idea." She lowered her voice. "A brilliant idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Race Cars and Romance: Chapter 3

It was the next night. All of the World Grand Prix racers had gathered at WGP headquarters in Florida. Tonight was the party in celebration of the race, and also the driver introduction ceremony.

Lightning made his way into the building. Neon lights lit the room, and the red race car spotted several familiar faces amongst the crowd. Carla Veloso was parked beside the refreshments table, talking and flirting with Jeff Gorvette and Rip Clutchgoneski respectively. Nearby, Miguel Camino and Raoule Çaroule were chatting, and watching as a few nice looking ladies drove past.

Lightning chuckled to himself thinking some things just never change.

He drove up to the two of them where they greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hi, Miguel. Raoule." He smiled. "How are things going?"

"Pretty well, amigo." Miguel grinned. "Except Raoule."

"What's the matter?" Lightning asked, concerned.

"Old racing injury." Raoule blushed. "It's been flaring up this week.."

Lightning was surprised. "Will you be able to race?"

"I'm going to try, but... Time will tell." He cleared his throat. "How are you and... Mademoiselle Sally?" Raoule asked tentatively. "Last I heard things weren't too well."

Lightning sighed. "Well... We're back together, but... Ya know, things could be a little better."

Miguel chuckled. "Want me to get you a drink?"

Lightning shook his hood. "Nah, not yet." He grinned. "Hey, not that I particularly want to see him, but where's Francesco?"

"Right-a here, McQueen." The Italian voice said from behind him. Lightning turned to see him driving close to where they were parked. The open-wheeled car grinned. "Ah, such a wonderful party." He said, sipping at his drink, then looking up and winking at a lady in the crowd. "And such lovely women."

"Do you ever think about anything besides drinks and women?" Lightning asked him.

"Yes." Francesco said defensively. "I think about myself."

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of... Ladies," Francesco started. "How is Signorina Sally?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"Tabloids, man." Miguel replied. "We want to know the truth."

"She is fine, I am fine, and she is TAKEN." Lightning said emphasizing the last word.

Francesco glanced sideways at him. "Then why is she not here?" He asked.

"She was busy with the hotels at town with all the tourists coming in." The red race car replied slowly.

"Ah. McQueen, you're in denial. The real reason she's not here is because your relationship is too shaky right now and she doesn't want to attend this party because she doesn't want to get weak fendered for me and end up coming back to my hotel room with me for-a the night. Eh?"

Lightning glared. "Look Luigi, you'd better not talk about my girl like that again, understand?" He said angrily.

"Fine, fine..." Francesco said. "...Luigi?"

"Luigi."

"Why do-a you call me that?"

"Cause you're Italian."

"And? You are American... And I do not call-a you Steve."

"Italian! Mario! Luigi!" Lightning exclaimed, trying to get his point across.

"Ohhh... I see." Francesco said as realization dawned on him. He sighed. "I think I need another drink."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs, Sally was busy with trying to get some information. The first thing she had to do was find someone. Two someones.

"Flo, have you seen Mia and Tia?" She asked.

"Can't say that I have, honey." Flo replied, driving out of the kitchen. "But if you happen upon em, remind em that they're late to work."

"I will." Sally replied, leaving the cafe. She drove up to the Wheel Well, figuring that that would be the most likely place to find them.

She reached the top of the mountain, but took a minute to stop and admire the sunset. It was truly lovely, with bold pink hues, radiant golds, and farther above, sparkling periwinkle and violet. The setting sun caused long, dark shadows to spread over much of the ground. Sally looked down over the edge of the cliff side and saw the neon glow of the town's lights.

She loved sunsets. They made her think of Lightning. Their first kiss had happened under the glow of a sunset. Sally wondered where Lightning was right now... And she wondered if he was thinking of her too.

"Like, what are you doing up here?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Um, I was actually looking for you, Mia." Sally replied, turning around to face the little red Miata.

"I'm Tia." She said with a scowl.

"Well fine, you'll do." Sally replied.

Tia sighed. "Whatever. What do you want anyways?"

Sally cleared her throat. "Well first of all, you and Mia are late to work."

"Seriously? That's what you came up here to tell me?" She asked.

"No... I actually came up here to ask you how long you've known Lightning." Sally said, knowing there was no going back now.

"Um, only like, forever. Duh."

"Well great. You can help me then." Sally said, then looked around. "You know what, let's go get a table... And maybe drinks. It's on me."

* * *

Sally drove back to town, satisfied with the information she got out of Tia. Now she had to talk to Ramone.

"Flo, is Ramone here?" Sally asked, driving into the quiet cafe. Most of the customers had gone to bed, and the only ones still hanging around were the locals. It was now late, almost midnight.

Flo looked up. "I think he's in the back, honey. HEY, RAMONE!" She shouted.

"What?"

"Get out here!"

Ramone drove out from the back, chuckling. "Si?"

"Sal wants to talk to ya." Flo replied, driving back to the kitchen.

Ramone grinned. "How can I help you, Chica?"

"Well... I need you to listen closely." Sally said softly, her idea becoming more of a reality every second.

* * *

Sally knocked on the door, hoping she'd even get a response this late at night. This was the last part of her plan that she needed to place. She tapped on the door with her tire a second time.

Just as she was about to give up and go home, the door opened with a creak. "Sally?" Meredith asked sleepily. She coughed a few times. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Sally asked.

"Uh... Sure." She replied, sneezed twice, then opened the door wider. "Come on in."

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, following her.

"Yeah, I've just got a cold." Meredith said with a sniffle. "I'll be okay in a few days. They stopped and parked in the living room.

Sally smiled at the sight of the little living room, just right for a couple. The size would be nice and cozy for two, walls were a warm brown, and a fireplace crackled softly on the far wall. Above it, on the mantle, was a photo of Meredith and Matt on their wedding day.

"Um, what did you need to talk to me about?" Meredith asked.

"Well... I've got this plan, see?" Sally started. "And you're a BIG part of it, if you're willing to help me."

...

"So it's just a couple phone calls and a few emails, right?" Meredith asked, hesitantly.

"Exactly." Sally replied.

"Okay, I think I can handle that." She said through coughing.

"Thanks SO much." Sally said gratefully. "You don't know how much it means to me."

Meredith smiled, but it was only an abrupt one, as she began coughing and sneezing again.

Sally looked at her sympathetically. "Are you sure you can handle that, plus your cold, and the clinic?"

"Of course." She replied with another short-lived smile.

* * *

The next morning, Matt noticed a bit of a change in Meredith. She was quieter than usual, except when she was sneezing and coughing, and she seemed troubled. He first noticed it at breakfast. He'd insisted she stay in bed and rest so that she could recover from her cold, but she wouldn't have any of that. She replied that there was just too much she had to do. Matt knew that he'd married a car who could be extremely stubborn, so he didn't argue with her. He watched her as she ate and then got ready to leave for work. She appeared to get lost in thought several times, and she wore a worried look on her face. He knew about Sally's visit the night before, but it was beyond him what the Porsche and his wife had discussed. Matt resolved to ask Meredith later, after he'd returned from work himself.

Matt was working with a group of cars who were trying to repair the Radiator Springs Railroad, and get it up and running again. He was in charge of the project, and If all went according to plan, it would be running by that winter. So far, the station was in the last few stages of being renovated, and the tracks were in the process of being rebuilt. When they'd begun, the station was literally falling apart, and quite a hazard to anyone who tried to go inside. The train tracks were also in great need of repair. But with a good crew, and several months of hard work, the railroad was on its way to being full-time running.

Later that afternoon, Matt drove to the medical clinic in search of his wife. As he drove through the clinic, he knew that Doc would have been proud of her. She had spent weeks redecorating and refurbishing the old, rundown clinic, and assembling a small staff of medical professionals. There was now another doctor, a surgeon, four nurses, and three cars who manned the emergency room desk. The one on duty now, a silver Pontiac named Lisa, looked up at Matt as he drove in. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Meredith."

Lisa smiled and gestured towards the back. "She's in her office. I don't think she's busy with patients at the moment. Go right in."

"Thank you." Matt said to Lisa, then drove down the hall. The walls were spotless white, and the floor tiles were a cool blue. He soon reached a door with Meredith's name on a plaque. He drove inside only to find her pouring all her focus into paperwork. Matt drove up beside her and gently nudged her. "Honey... You alright?"

"Fine..." Meredith murmured, her focus still totally absorbed by the papers.

Matt looked over her fender at the papers. It was something about medical billing and insurance. Normally she would leave papers like that to the receptionist. Matt nudged her again. "You sure you're okay, Mere? You've been acting a little... Different today."

She turned to face him, and he noticed she had tears gathering in the corner of her windshield. "I'm just... So overwhelmed with work as it is, and last night Sally asked a favor of me... I couldn't turn her down, Matt. I had to say yes. Now I've got even more to do."

"What did she want you to do?" Matt asked, slightly concerned.

Meredith shook her hood. "I can't tell you... It's very... It's a secret."

He softly nuzzled her fender. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

Meredith sighed, knowing that it would all work out easier if Matt was in the know. She leaned close and began to whisper to him what Sally had told her the night before.

* * *

Sally smiled to herself as she looked out the window of the Cozy Cone's lobby. All the pieces were in place. The plan was complete. And now all she had to do was carry it out.

* * *

Reviews would make me smile. :3


End file.
